


Hookup in the Bar

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: F-Zero [5]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), F-Zero GP Legend
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Hook-Up, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Pool & Billiards, Public Sex, Seduction, Sex, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Take place during Lap 5 (A Brilliant Trap) of the F-Zero: GP Legend anime. Jack and Lisa hookup after meeting with each other at the bar. Same scene of the part where she knocks him out is in the ending. Alternate Title: An Brilliant Seduction for Jack.





	Hookup in the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with F-Zero or its anime F-Zero: GP Legend, especially its characters. They are owned and associated with Nintendo while the anime is owned by Ashi Productions. Here's an simple Jack/Lisa smutfic that was inspired by the Drawn Hentai videos. So kick back with some Sprite and grab yourself a piece of pepperoni pizza from Pizza Hut and enjoy!

It was nighttime in Mute City and the moon was out into the sky. 

Jack entered the bar and sat down next to a woman. Since none of his friends won't throw a party, he decided to get out and celebrate on his own.

"Welcome." The bartender said to him.

"Banana juice," Jack said to the bartender. "As an F-Zero pilot, I pay attention to my health."

The bartender turns away to get his order. The woman looks at him and smiled at him.

"Is your name Jack?" The woman asked him.

"You heard of me?" He questioned as he got his drink. The banana juice was in a wine glass.

"I am a fan of yours, congraulations." The woman said.

"You saw the race?" Jack said.

"You celebrating with anyone?" The woman asked him.

"No, they're not going to come." Jack replied. "I'm going to celebrate by myself."

"Am I bothering you then?"

He gasped and then responded to her question.

"No! Of course not!" Jack replied.

"Here's to you. Congraulations, Jack." The woman said to him.

"Thank you..." Jack started to say.

"Lisa."

"...Lisa." Jack said.

The two clinked their wine glasses and took a sip of their drinks. Lisa has something in mind.

"I was thinking..." Lisa said.

"Thinking about what?" Jack asked her. "Can we order that delicious chocolate cream pie?"

"Maybe later. I was wondering if we can do a hook-up. By that means, have sex?" Lisa smirked.

"Um...I don't know..." Jack stummered.

"Hmm..." Lisa sighed before putting her hands right on her short purple crop top. "Maybe this will change your mind..."

And then right out of nowhere, Lisa popped her top off, revealing a surprising image that was caught around Jack's entire brain: the image of Lisa's 37DD breasts. Just the sight of that made him aroused enough. She then snap him out of his dream world.

"Soooo, you want to do a hook-up now?" Lisa said with such seduction.

Not taking the sight anymore, Jack had no choice but to answer her question.

"Ohhh, god. Yes." He nodded before gesturing her to come to him.

And it wouldn't be so long before both Jack and Lisa met in a very passionate kiss. He was now suddenly surrounded by those pink strawberry-flavored lips that Lisa put on. It was quite a delicious appetite for him. Jack moved his hands down and started to squeeze Lisa's hot, sexy thicc ass.

By then, the kiss began to ran deeper for the both of them, forcing both Jack and Lisa to tug each other's clothes as they are begging to take them off. In fact, he decided to do that for her, leaving her in her pink thong. Jack (who was now lying on the tables) managed to get an arousing look at Lisa. A smirk had suddenly appeared around his face as he admired her. Lisa stroke the bulge, which was growing inside Jack's pants. 

"Mmmmm, I wonder what you got hiding?" Lisa smirked.

She immediately got her hand on the zipper, sliding them down just to see that throbbing ten-inch phallus pop open like a huge champagne cork. Lisa grinned in a very dirty fashion as her lips started to lick at that sight. 

Grasping on to his erection, Lisa teased the tip of his cock with her tongue, giving it a few teasing licks. And then, she shoved his entire ten inches inside her mouth, tasting him to full pleasure. She bobbed back and forth, experiencing every taste of his erection. It had a fruity taste, like a mixture of bananas and strawberries. He embraced that hot sizzling feeling of her warm saliva glistening all over his cock. The sight turned both of them on so much.

"Lisa...that feels...mmmmmmm..." Jack moaned.

She kept on sucking him while bobbing her head in a very fast pace. After about five minutes, Lisa decided to stop before he could cum.

"Why did you stop?"

"I'm not finished yet. I want you to cum three times so I'll be satisfied." Lisa smirked.

She then got on the doggy style position and he noticed that her ass was extra thicc. That sight made him stroke himself.

"I love that ass..."

"I want you to pound me really hard! Now do it!" Lisa said.

In a matter of seconds, Jack plunged his hard erection into Lisa's wet slit, making them both hiss and moan deeply with pleasure.

"Holy shit, you're fucking tight!"

"And you're hard and big...less talking, more fucking!" Lisa smirked.

Jack only nodded as he started pounding Lisa hard. The two moaned, hissed and gasped in pleasure. Jack was enjoying the feeling of Lisa's inner walls against his hard member while Lisa loved Jack's hot cock inside her wet pussy. 

"Oh yeah! Fuck! Mmmmm!" Lisa moaned and scream in pleasure while Jack kept fucking her good as he even started slapping and squeezing her ass cheeks.

"Your ass is hot and thicc as hell! I don't want to stop at all!" Jack smirked.

"Keep fucking me until you can't anymore...!" Lisa grinned/shouted at him.

Jack understood and went harder and faster, pounding Lisa like a jackhammer while she bit her lips hard. The two scream in passionate pleasure as Jack was soon getting close to having his orgasm.

"S-shit! Lisa...I can't hold it much longer!" Jack cried out.

"If so...pull out and spread your hot water all over my ass!" Lisa said.

Jack nodded as he gave a few final thrust and quickly pulled out. He stroked his erection hard while Lisa shakes her ass and rubbed herself, getting closer as well.

"Ohhhhhhh! Shit! Here it comes!"

Soon enough, Jack exploded all over Lisa's ass, covering her ass with his hot cum while she rubbed herself harder and came all over the floor. He was cumming all over her ass until it was covered up completely.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH! Mmmm..." Lisa shouted.

"Do you want more?!" Jack asked her seductively.

"Oh hell yeah!" Lisa answered as she got on the table and spread her long legs. Jack got on top of her and positioned his hard erection on her vagina. With both of them sharing another passionate kiss, Jack pushed through a very horny Lisa with sudden ease. He didn't start slow, he started thrusting in a harder yet medium pace. To keep this incredible sensation going, Lisa started rubbing her clit extra fast, hoping that she would squirt all over his erection.

After several rubs in just three minutes, Lisa began to cum.

"OH, I'M GONNA-"

As Lisa shouted out those words, she squirted all over his member. He went into her much more deeper and his thrusting speed increased lightning fast, banging her non-stop. But seeing her moan gave him a idea. He pulled out of her gently and licked his lips.

"Why did you-"

However, Lisa couldn't finish it when Jack took a tender lick on her slit and started licking her wet pussy hard. Lisa screamed passionately as he kept licking and sucking her sweet sugar wet slit.

"Mmmmmmm! Ohhhh, Jack! That feels so fucking good!" Lisa said badly.

Jack immediately pulled his tongue tricks to good use, shoving his tongue inside her tight clit. The sensation made Lisa's moans increase by volume. He lubed up two of his fingers with his mouth before diving right into her vagina. He shift his fingers back and forth through her vagina while he continued to lick her pussy. 

After three minutes, Lisa felt her body started to shake. It was finally time.

"I'm gonna- OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lisa screamed as she exploded her fluids all over Jack's face and mouth. He sucked her pussy dry and swallowed what he had caught, having a very sweet fruity flavor.

"Now...let's finish this!" Jack said as he entered her pussy again with ease and started to go extremely fast. While he did that, he groped and squeezed her breasts. 

However, because of that pleasure, he started shaking as if a huge orgasm was about to come. Jack knew he wasn't gonna last very long and banged her even harder.

After three more minutes, he started to shake like crazy. And it was finally time for him to explode.

"I'm gonna cum!" Jack shouted. "FUCK, I'M GONNA CUM!"

With one final thrust, Jack shot his seed inside of Lisa, therefore filling her up. He kept on thrusting her slowly so that the entire streams of cum that was shooting inside her would be enough to drip out of her clit.

Jack then pulled out of her as his silky white seed dripped down from her pussy. Lisa sighed in pleasure as he kept climaxing, spreading his hot white semen all over her breasts.

"Oh yeah!" Jack yelled as Lisa let out a small grin.

About 15 minutes later, the two cleaned themselves up, got dressed, and ordered two slices of chocolate cream pie for them to enjoy. Right now, they are playing a game of pool.

"You're pretty good." Jack said to her.

"You handle machines very well. What kind is it?" Lisa asked him while walking up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"My beloved is the Astro Robin." He replied.

"I would love to see it." She whispered into his ear.

"Well, it is my favorite." Jack said as he pulled out something.

"What's that?" Lisa asked him.

"This is the key. I can't drive without it." Jack replied. "So this is very important to me."

"I see." Lisa said.

"Now, let's go for a drive." Jack said.

"One second." Lisa said as she grabbed a cue and walked up to the billiards table. Then, she hit the ball hard as she could. In fact, it went flying off the table.

Then...

...the ball hit Jack's head, making him seeing stars. Sadly, as soon the ball dropped, he lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

Lisa walked over to the unconscious Jack and took his key.

"Sorry, I'll be going for a drive by myself." Lisa smirked as she walked out.

She left him there. It goes to show that don't mess with a woman, especially if there's consequences.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe. Poor Jack. In fact, when I first saw that part when I was watching this, I've laughed. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll would explain what happen after that, but I can't spoil you any further if you haven't seen the episode/lap. Hint: Lisa goes to the Mobile Task Force station. And plus, I have to re-watch A Brilliant Trap to get the lines.
> 
> Anyway, I've hoped you enjoy this story! Can't believe it took me a day to finish this! If you like or love the story, please give out kudos and comments if you want to! And don't forget to subscribe to me if you love my stories!
> 
> Until next story, this is MeeMee signing out! Peace!


End file.
